


Defining Feelings

by rere_senpai



Series: Series of Shun [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: 12 zodiac temples arc, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Shun, Brain Dead, Fighting, Gen, HURGHGHH, IM VOMITING MORE AGGRESSIVELY, Maybe - Freeform, No Slash, Not Canon Compliant, OH MY GOD IT SOUNDS LIKE A ROMANCE WTF, Sequel, battles, best boy is there tho so, black knights arc, fucking hate saori tho, i hate this, idk - Freeform, idk im like, ikki goes wilddd, im vomitign, irregular updates, lmao i forgot what its called kms, ohmygod its terrible im so sorry, sanctuary arc, sorta - Freeform, the black knights, uh, virgo shun maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rere_senpai/pseuds/rere_senpai
Summary: Continuation to my other Shun fic, where in this one, Seiya and co. are fighting against all odds with a Gold Saint by their side.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun & Phoenix Ikki, Andromeda Shun & Virgo Shaka
Series: Series of Shun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596061
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. Annoyance

Ikki had leaped from the Gold cloth and dug his knee into Shun’s chest. He teleported away, not wanting his cloth to suffer anymore damage. Ikki continued to advance to Shun, who shuffled away from his malicious cosmo.

Ikki raised his arm to strike his brother down, but Jabu intercepted him by grabbing the opposing arm.

“Hey, jerk!” He shouted. “I was fighting Shun!” He growled, his teeth clenched in fury. “You can’t waltz in here and start swinging! Wait your damn turn bastard!”

Ikki swung his arm, flinging Jabu’s grip off him.

“Woah!” He exclaimed as he caught himself. “Okay, so you don’t care who you fight with…” He readied his stance. “In that case, I’ll be your first opponent!”

Ironically enough, Jabu was taken down within a simple swipe, falling unconscious. Ikki quickly dodged the attack Nachi had shot at him, his face annoyed and confused.

“Heh, you seem a little confused Ikki.” Nachi smirked. “You’re fighting the wrong person idiot…” The saint readied his stance. 

“You’re supposed to be fighting me! Wolf Nachi!” He puffed out his chest.

Shun watched on, his senses on high alert. The two saints taunted each other, until Nachi remained silent, his cosmo radiated fear and terror. Then, his blood stopped flowing, at which point he collapsed to the floor. Ikki remained standing, not having moved from his previous spot in front of the Wolf saint.

“Geez! He beat Wolf without striking a single blow- but.. How?!” Seiya said.

“What did he do to Wolf?!” Shiryu added.

Hyoga watched on from the sidelines. “That’s one fearsome cosmo he brought back from hell…”

Shun nodded his head. “Indeed. He merely envelops his victim’s heart with it.” He sighed. “It’s how he knocked Wolf out.”

“Ah, little brother, you’ve caught on.” Ikki looked at Shun. “Not as pathetic as you were huh? Should I fight you next?” He smirked and made eye-contact with the other three. “Or should I fight all four of you together?”

“Hah! No need to get your hands dirty Lord Ikki.” A large silhouette appeared. “Let us deal with these small children…” It giggled.

The silhouette separated into five Phoenixes, and odd turn of events if Shun had to say so himself. The Black Knights- as Shun had identified- surrounded the remaining four saints, the one who stood behind Hyoga laughed.

“Ah, how easy. What amateurs!” He grinned. “We could have killed you by now.”

_‘And yet you haven’t.’_ Shun wanted to retort, but knew it wouldn’t be beneficial.

“You Bronze Saints really are the weakest of the bunch, it’s just as they said!” The one behind Shun cackled.

Shun craned his neck to face Ikki. “Nii-san.” He breathed. “How dare you- you’ve sold your soul to the devil!” He growled, taking Ikki by surprise.

Ikki flinched but ignored his statement, rather he turned to his copies. “I didn’t tell you to do that!” He scolded. “Now go get what I ordered you to get, and go dammit!” He cursed.

The five Black Knights rushed off while Ikki strode past Shun, his eyes cast against Shun’s closed ones. “Otouto, I’ll let you live a little longer…” He said ominously and joined his henchmen.

The crowd was in an uproar once Ikki’s presence was gone, most crying out at the sudden shift in event. Shun sighed, his mission suddenly gaining difficulty.

“I can’t believe it.” He shook his head. “Ikki sold his soul to the devil… or to The Black Knights.”

“The Black Knights?!” The other three cried out.

Shun nodded sombrely. “Yes, The Black Knights. Knights who exchanged their souls to the devil for the prizes they lusted after.” He breathed. “The Knights of Darkness, the Black Knights.”

“What do you mean? What were they after?” Seiya asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Shun asked. “They came for the Gold Cloth of Sagittarius.”

“What? But it’s still sitting on the pedestal!” Shiryu cried out. 

“Really? Why don’t you check for yourself?” Shun dared and said box fell off its pedestal, its lid opened up to reveal its empty content.

The crowd cried out. “Those guys stole the cloth!”

Saori stood from her throne. “Go after those Black Knights!” She commanded. “You must recover the Gold Cloth!”

Shun grunted, but Seiya shouted back. “No need to command us! I’m in big trouble if that cloth is lost.” He directed his burning gaze to her. “I’d get it back, no matter what you said!”

He motioned for the others to follow him. “Just watch!”

[][][]

The four had separated to tail after a Black Phoenix. Shun had easily gained speed and rushed in front of the knight, releasing his chains in a spiral, trapping the Black Knight in his trap. The Black Knight was easily caught in his trap, like a fly in a spider’s web. 

“Your life’s in no danger, but don’t try to move!” He warned and retrieved the piece of the cloth off the knight. He sighed. “So the left boot is the only one you’ve got huh?”

The Black Knight struggled under Andromeda’s chains. “S-so you’re Andromeda huh…?”

Shun regarded him carefully. “Tell me one thing Phoenix-san.” He said. “Why did my brother change? What happened to cause him to do such a thing?”

“Heh, if I told you, you’d be so tormented you’d kill yourself.” The Black Knight spat.

Shun hardened his closed gaze.

The Black Knight smirked. “You would have seen that it is neither blood nor tears that run through Lord Ikki’s veins, but rather, the fires of hate!” His smirked widened in craze. _“And you’re the one who did it to him.”_

Shun sighed. _‘I’m sorry nii-san.’_ He regarded the Black Knight carefully. _‘It seems that your evil was caused by my own.’_


	2. Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro idk, take it or leave peasant.

“What?! You’ve only recovered tha gauntlets and boots?!” Tatsumi roared in rage. “Fools! You’ve got a lot of nerve coming back without all the pieces!”

 _‘You’ve got a lot of nerve scolding us when you yourself are useless.’_ Shun scowled.

“Tatsumi, enough” Saori snapped. “In any case, we can’t resume the Galaxian Tournament. Not without the Gold Cloth.” She turned around. “You four must recover the remaining pieces, or trying. Understood?”

They were escorted out of the mansion, with Shiryu separating with the Pegasus and Dragon cloth, in search of a cloth repairer.

“I’m counting on you Shiryu.” Seiya frowned playfully. “I’m not fond of fighting the Black Knights in broken cloth.”

They conversed lightly, allowing Shun to sneak away and to a nearby tree he remembered to be special to Ikki. He found the dented tree in the middle of others, and found himself touching the mark Ikki left, reminiscing the times where Ikki would punch it. He felt around and found more dents, and he realised they formed the Swan’s Northern Cross.

“Why would Hyoga-?” He was cut off as the tree was destroyed into mere pieces, wood sticking out of him skin and scratched against his clothes, cutting them up.

He summoned his chains and had them search out the attacker, but found them frozen solid.

“Why would Hyoga attack me?” He asked audibly. “Is he betraying me too? Is Swan…?”

Deep snickering could be heard nearby. “Hah! What about Swan?”

 _‘He’s over there.’_ He realised and threw his chains into the direction, only to have them freeze in place. _‘Damn, the icy aura’s rendered my chains useless.’_ He realised.

“Heh, your chains are shoddy toys.” He heard the silhouette speak.

“You-!” He found himself caught in what he guessed was the Diamond Dust of Swan.

 _‘It’s no mistake…’_ He realised. _‘It’s gotta be Hyoga.’_ He sensed around, heightening his cosmo to reach his sense of sight. _‘No, black snow is falling. It’s not…’_

“When I heard you were Lord Ikki’s younger brother, I wondered what kind of knight you were.” The figure placed a foot on his chest. “But you’re the opposite of your brother! A _wimp_.” He grabbed Shun by the shoulder and forced him up.

“Listen well Andromeda! I’ve shattered the tree that symbolised your brotherly love!” He could hear the smirk in the man’s voice. “The ties between you and Lord Ikki are severed. And now, I have no qualms about destroying you!”

Shun struggled in his grip. “Y-you’re not the real Swan.”

The man grinned maliciously. “ _Oh?_ But I _am_ Swan…” He attacked Shun, his senses toyed with. “I am, the Black Swan!”

Shun would have cried out, but he realised that none of this was real. He was _not_ turning into a black snow crystal and most certainly was _not_ floating around naked.

 _‘He’s just playing with my senses.’_ He reassured himself.

He found himself unbounded by the attack, as he realised another cosmo presented himself- a brighter and purer Swan shaped cosmo.

“Hyoga!” He cried out in relief.

“I heard there was a Black Swan with a Northern Cross like mine.” Hyôga said coolly. “And now we _meet_.”

“W-what’s happening?” The Black Swan stuttered in confusion. “My black snow is turning white!”

Amidst his confusion, Hyôga delivered a punch to the opposing saint’s shoulder, causing him to fall down grunting.

“Now we’ll see which Swan Knight is worthy of bearing the true cross!” Hyôga readied his stance as Shun was dropped to the ground.

“Interesting.” The Black Saint smirked. “I hadn’t meant to encounter you _this_ soon Swan.” He got up with ease. “But I’m more than eager to prove that _I_ am the _true Swan!”_ His smirk turned snarky.

“You will die here!”

The two Swan saints stood in front of each other, their cosmo were like magnets- the complete opposite of each other- complimenting the other’s cosmo. 

_‘They’re like the negative versions of each other.’_ Shun thought. _‘But still, the Black Knight’s cloth may look the same, but it’s made of pure evil.’_

The Black Swan attacked, delivering his Black Blizzard, effectively freezing Hyôga whole.

He laughed. “Fool! My Black Snow can freeze a roaring fire!”

He continued to cackle at his victory, only to have it end when Hyôga’s frozen figure cracked open, revealing an unfazed Hyôga.

“Hah! Is that the best your cosmo can do?” Hyôga taunted. “It may freeze fire, but it can’t freeze me!”

He readied himself, preparing his stance for his Diamond Dust. He had managed to his the Black Swan’s leg, the knight himself barely avoiding the full brunt of his attack.

He prepared for another attack, only to be stopped by black chains.

 _‘Ah, the others have come.’_ Shun realised. _‘This one must be Black Andromeda.’_

The four Black Knights retreated, leaving Hyôga and Shun to themselves.

“He disappeared.” Hyôga said.

“Yeah.” Shun agreed. “They must be the strongest of Ikki’s Black Knights.”

“Hm.” Hyôga hummed. “Did you hear that Shun?” He turned to Shun. “Ikki summoned them.”

Shun’s heart constricted, his heart heavy in a dreadful realisation.

“So he did.” He sighed.

“What now?” Hyôga looked to him. “Are we still going to follow through the Sanctuary’s orders?”

Shun bit his lip. “I… I don’t know.” He shook his head. “I don’t know. How about you Hyôga-kun?”

Hyôga shook his head too. “Let’s see how it plays out yeah?” He lent Shun a helping hand.

Shun accepted the help and got to his feet. “Yeah, let’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of times i italicised rlly makes me look like a clown im


	3. Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions and answers

The trek back to the mansion was heavy, especially with the two injured saints supporting each other. The silence held over them was heavy with burden.

They made their way inside the mansion quietly, avoiding Saori’s questions and Tatsumi’s barks. Shun dropped off Hyôga to his designated room first, insisting that he wasn’t as injured as the Swan saint.

He walked back to his room and laid on the bed, sighing as he recounted the day’s events. He’d have to confront Seiya sooner or later, and he was dreading it.

For now, he’ll just roll over on the soft bed and sleep the day away, his body exhausted with his sudden meeting with the Black Swan.

 _‘This is bad.’_ He thought. _‘If my body’s this tired after a simple knockout then I’ll have to build up my endurance.’_ He sighed and relaxed his mind.

_‘After this nap that is.’_

[][][]

He was woken up to Hyôga shaking him.

“Wake up Shun.” He said. “They’re serving dinner.”

Shun groaned and rolled back to face the Swan saint.

“I’ll be up.” He mumbled and wiped the drool off his face.

“Be quick Shun.” Hyôga warned. “Or else Seiya and Jabu will finish the whole meal like the horses they are.” He sighed and walked out, leaving Shun to himself.

Shun sat up and walked to the bathroom, turning the tap on and washed his face, ridding it of any excess drool. He used the mouthwash provided and cleansed his mouth with it, making it smell much better than it was.

He changed his shirt and walked to the dining area, where the other saints and Saori sat, with Tatsumi hovering around in the corner.

“Ah Shun-kun.” She acknowledged. “Please, take a seat.”

He pulled the chair that was next to Hyôga’s, which was ironically in front of Seiya. The servants handed him a plate of his dinner and he ate it peacefully.

“So, have you any reports for me?” Saori asked calmly.

“Yeah! Shiryû’s off to Jamil to find a cloth repairer for the Pegasus and Dragon cloth!” Seiya reported in between mouthfuls of food.

Saori nodded and looked to Jabu for his report.

“Nachi is still in a weird zombie state.” He said. “Whatever Ikki did to him, he definitely didn’t hold back.”

Shun clenched his hand around his spoon at the mention of Ikki’s name.

“The others are recovering well.” Jabu continued. “The doctors said given some time, they’ll be back on their feet.”

Saori nodded and offered a smile. “That’s relieving to hear.” She looked to Shun. “And what of you?”

“We met the Black Swan.” He explained. “He attacked me and the Hyôga-kun managed to freeze his leg.” 

“Ah, I see.” She nodded. “And who _is_ this _Black Swan?”_

“One of Ikki’s Black Knights.” Hyôga said. “He’s one of Ikki’s powerful four knights.”

“Hm, how troublesome.” She regarded the information carefully. 

“Here’s the deal. Once Seiya receives his cloth from Shiryû, you will all investigate and take back the Gold Cloth.” She narrowed her eyes. “Those of you _uninjured_ that is.”

“Hey!” Jabu protested. “Why can’t I go with these idiots?!”

“Because Ikki-kun has severely injured you and your cloth.” Saori said. “You’re in no condition to fight.”

Jabu huffed and Seiya snickered at Jabu’s misery.

“So we’ll go get the cloth back as soon as Shiryû comes back?” Seiya repeated. “Awesome! I’ll get to beat Ikki’s ass with my new cloth!” He punched the air. “Hah! Take that you jerk.”

Shun stood up and excused himself, unable to take anymore of mention of his twisted older brother. He retreated back to his room, hiding himself in the blanket of darkness, allowing him to wallow in his thoughts.

Based on his observations, Ikki had been driven to madness at Death Queen Island, his cosmo had radiated that of pure hatred, a feeling Shun couldn’t shake off, no matter how hard he tried to forget. Ikki’s madness was said to have been caused by Shun himself, a statement that left Shun baffled and sad.

Sad that once again, he caused Ikki to suffer in misery because of his inability to stand up.

 _‘But it’s because of his suffering I was able to attain this strength.’_ Shun thought. _‘How selfish… to have my brother suffer by my hand, and to only think of myself.’_ Shun couldn’t help but be disgusted by his actions and breathed out.

He had to rid himself of this negative energy, and the only way he knew how was to fight- but no one was well enough for him to fight against.

He heard a knock on his door, and sensed around for the user’s cosmo.

 _‘Ah, it’s Seiya-kun.’_ Shun realised. _‘Hopefully he’ll leave me alone.’_

Turns out the Pegasus Saint was as stubborn as ever.

“Shun-kun?” He called from the other side of the door. “Shun-kun, I know you’re in there dammit! Open up, or else I’ll do it myself.” He threatened.

Shun stood up, navigating himself to the door, opening the door and letting the Pegasus Saint into his room.

“Hello Seiya-kun.” He greeted. “What can I do for you?”

“Answer some damn questions!” He growled.

He sighed, he had already known this confrontation was going to happen sooner or later. “Go ahead Seiya-kun.”

“Wait, can I come inside first?”

Shun widened the door. “If you insist.”

Seiya walked inside the room and sat himself down on Shun’s bed. “Okay, first thing’s first; do you swear to tell the truth?”

“I- yeah okay.” Shun accepted. “I swear on my knighthood as a saint of justice that I’ll speak the truth.”

Seiya nodded. “That’s good enough.” He looked to Shun. “Now, who _are_ you?”

“I… I am Shun.” He started. “Andromeda Shun, student of Cepheus Albiore of Andromeda Island and…” he hesitated.

“Student of Virgo Shaka, of the Sanctuary.”

“Aha! So are the same person!” Seiya accused. “Why did you lie?”

“I didn’t want you to tell Saori on me.” He said. “I liked the Sanctuary better than I liked the Kido Foundation.”

“Hm, fair enough.” Seiya scratched his chin. “Why are you here?”

“I… can’t tell you.” Shun declined. “Sorry.”

Seiya sighed. “At least you’re being honest.” He shrugged. “Let’s just do some yes or no questions, then you don’t actually have to answer some of it.” _‘But I’ll be able to know the answer anyway.’_

Shun nodded. “Fine.”

“Did you tell the Gold Saints about me _after_ I left?” Seiya asked.

“Yeah.” He replied.

“Hm, that’s weird.” Seiya thought aloud. “Shaina came after me sooner.”

“Shaka nii-san must have known.” Shun said. “He told me that he knew of our plan. That you’d run while I wait and tell you off later.” He continued.

“Hm, so he must’ve told the Pope then.” Seiya finished. “Were you sent here because of him?”

“I- yeah. Basically.” Shun slumped.

“Would you be able to tell me what your mission was?” Seiya asked. “I might be able to help you finish it.”

Shun shook his head. “I think it’s better if you didn’t know.” _‘Besides, I don’t think you’d be willing to quit the competition or give your life up.’_

“Fine.” Seiya huffed. “Do _you_ think the Sanctuary is corrupted?”

 _‘Where’d this question come from?’_ Shun couldn’t help but wonder. _‘Kio-san said the Sanctuary was corrupt- that’s why Albiore-sensei…’_

“Why do you ask Seiya-kun?” Shun asked. “If I’m still carrying out the mission they sent, wouldn’t that make me loyal to them?”

“Loyalty to the corrupted Sanctuary doesn’t make you a saint of justice Shun-kun.” Seiya said. “If you believe the Sanctuary’s unjust, then surely as a saint of justice you’d realise that remaining loyal to them is an against Athena-sama.”

Shun whistled. “Big words. I’m surprised you’re not the Virgo apprentice.” He joked.

“Eh, I’m not really into maidens and their constellations.” He shrugged. “So Shun-kun, are you going to remain loyal to the Sanctuary?”


	4. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An inner monologue but it's more of a conversation.

_Loyalty- the act of faith and commitment to obligations or people._

_Justice- a principle in which a system runs in a rightful and lawful manner._

_The Sanctuary- the home of those loyal to goddess Athena- goddess of justice - the Saints of Athena._

_The Pope- a previous Gold Saint worthy of leading the Sanctuary and its knights in times of need and war in Athena’s stead._

_The Twelve Gold Saints- the strongest of Athena’s saints of Justice and holds such power that it could destroy its enemies in life and death._

_‘Yet, why is it the system of justice corrupt?’_ Shun thought as these thoughts swarmed into his head. _‘Were they all just lies?’_

_No, goddess Athena is no liar. She is a proud goddess who fights against the injustices of the world._

_‘Yet why is the Sanctuary so corrupt?’_ He thought. _‘Why is she letting it all happen?’_

_‘Wouldn’t everything be justice then?’_ He argued. _‘Life, death. War, peace. What’s the point?’_

_That’s an answer you must find on your own._

_‘But how?’_ He reached out. _‘What meaning is there to life if death is its correct equivalent?’_

_You tell me Virgo._

_“No wait!”_ He called out within his mind. _“ **Buddha!** ”_

\---

 _“Shun!”_ His eyes snapped open, tears streaming endlessly.

“What is there to life Seiya-kun?” Shun asked. “Life ends in death, and death can be justifiable. What’s the point in protecting it?”

“Sh-Shun?”

“Seiya-kun, if life ends in death, should we not enjoy it as best as we can?” He continued to ask. “Yet, why is it that the things I love are the ones that go against my happiness?”

“Shun-“

“Seiya-kun. Please, tell me why.” He continued, tears cascading ever-so-casually down his flustered cheeks. “Why is it that Ikki’s madness was the cause of my suffering?”

“Shun what do you-“

“Why is it that Ikki’s heartache caused by my insolence? Why is it that with every attack Ikki throws, that I hurt for his pain?” His voice heightened with each question. “Why is life full of suffering and pain, when it ends as such?”

“Shun… I-I don’t know.” Seiya admitted.

Shun sighed shakily. “Why do we not know these things Seiya-kun?” He asked. “These things that concern us directly, why do we not know the answers to them?” He looked up, his eyes closed.

“Buddha, why is it that good and evil exist? Why does life and death exist?” He breathed shakily. “Why is it that with good there is always bad?”

 _Because it is the bad that makes it good._ He could feel Buddha’s presence elevate his spirit to a lighter location. _After all, without evil, what good is there?_

 _‘So evil exists to make good?’_ Shun asked. _‘Then wouldn’t that make good evil too?’_

_And why would that be little Virgo?_

_‘Because good is the creation of evil.’_

_But then that would make evil good._ Buddha added. 

_‘Then is good evil and evil good?’_ Shun asked. _‘Buddha, what is the truth?’_

 _Little Virgo, what do they all have in common?_ Buddha asked. _Good and evil, peace and war, happiness and sorrow, life and death._

 _‘Balance.’_ Shun realised. _‘They all balance each other.’_

 _Yes, balance._ Buddha agreed. _It is balance of life and death that allows us to live as you do now._ He said.

_It is the balance of good and evil that allows you to be a knight as you are. It is the balance of justice and injustice that allows you to be a saint of Athena._

_‘Balance.’_ Shun whispered. _‘Is too much good truly bad?’_

_Would you be able to see if all you could see was light?_

_‘No.’_ Shun realised. _‘And to balance it out, darkness is needed so you aren’t blind.’_

 _Exactly little Virgo._ He could feel Buddha nod. _Now go, your Pegasus friend is waiting._

[][][]

“Shun!”

“Seiya-kun.” He regarded. “Hello.”

“Shun what the hell?!” He exclaimed. “Stop blacking out on me!”

“Ah, sorry.” He offered an apologetic smile. “I have your answer Seiya-kun.”

“Eh?” He exclaimed confusedly. “Shun wha-?”

“I’m no longer loyal to the Sanctuary.” He smiled. “I’m only loyal to Goddess Athena- Goddess of Justice- and I will only fight in her cause.”

“So- you won’t do your mission anymore?” Seiya asked, his red eyes glowing in excitement.

“Yes. I will no longer continue my assassination of the 8 defective Bronze Saints.” He smiled.

“Th-that was your mission?” Seiya asked nervously. “T-to kill the Bronze Saints?”

“The _defective_ Bronze Saints Seiya-kun.” He corrected. “Though, I guess my former has one more to add to his list.” He smiled to the door. “Isn’t that right Hyôga-kun?”

From the other side of Shun’s door emerged the blond saint, his eyes closed in thought and his breathing even.

“Make that 10 Andromeda.” He corrected and sighed. “Now they’ll start sending Silver saints after us.”

Shun continued smiling. “With four Gold Saints on our side, I’m sure that we’ll manage just fine.”

“ _Four?!_ ” Seiya shrieked. “Who?!”

Shun’s smile widened. “Shiryû is currently meeting with the Gold Saint of the Ram.” He said. “And his master was the Gold Saint of the Scales.”

“Shiryû knew _two?!_ ” Seiya gasped. “And what the hell Hyôga?! You were going to kill us?!”

Hyôga shrugged. “Camus told me to do so.” _‘Besides, the cursed Kido blood needs to perish.’_

Shun thought nothing more of Hyôga’s thoughts. “I too, was sent by my… master.” He said. “Shaka nii-san was… he banished me.” He admitted. “He thought of me as a traitor.”

“Oh. I’m sorry Shun-kun.” Seiya patted the other boy’s back. “So I guess Shaka wasn’t one of the Gold Saints.”

Shun shook his head. “No, nii-san- no, _Shaka_ doesn’t care for attachments.” He said.

“Camus too.” Hyôga sighed. “Maybe its a Gold Saint thing.”

“Maybe.” Seiya shrugged. “Now who are the other two?”

Shun smiled. “Mister Aldebaran should be willing to help us.” He said. “Mister Aldebaran is nice- and so is Mister Aiolia!” He grinned. “But Mister Aiolia is being watched carefully by the Sanctuary. So I don’t think he’ll be able to help as much.”

“Aldebaran? Aiolia?” Hyôga tilted his head.

“Taurus and Leo respectively.” Seiya answered. “What about Aphrodite?”

Shun turned quiet. “No, he… he gives me a bad vibe.”

“So, who would the last Gold Knight be?” Hyôga asked.

“Easy.” Shun smiled. “The Virgo Saint.”

“But- but you said Shaka wouldn’t help!” Seiya reminded. “Shun, are you being crazy with Buddha again?!”

Shun shook his head. “No silly.” He smiled. “I meant me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I was on something when i wrote this wow-
> 
> Anyways, today (30/1 in my area) i'll be getting my senior badge so now the stupid juniors will bow down at my feet and grovel as I trample over their tall ass legs.


	5. Conflict

Encountering the Black Knights in the cave wasn’t as frightening as he had remembered it- but encountering Ikki was as dismaying as Shun had predicted.

Shiryû had arrived just in time to save Seiya from the Black Meteor Punch, relieving him of the bad blood. They encountered the Phoenix Saint soon after, with Shiryû preparing to attack the knight.

Shun’s inner self was conflicted against each other, with one arguing that he owes Ikki his life, while the other objected, declaring that Ikki had changed too much.

 _‘But that was my fault.’_ He remembered. _‘What do I do?’_

_What does your heart tell you to do Virgo?_

_‘Buddha.’_ He greeted. _‘I wish to save my brother.’_

_From what little one?_

_‘From…’_ Shun thought about it. _‘From the evil within himself.’_

 _Evil is good Shun._ Buddha reminded. _Too good and it’ll become evil._

 _‘His evil overpowers his good.’_ He thought. _‘He is unbalanced.’_

_What does your heart say?_

_‘To save him.’_

Andromeda’s chains moved on her own, stopping Shiryû’s advance to Ikki.

“Shun?!”

Shun looked up. “I’m sorry Shiryû-kun.” He smiled sheepishly. “But I wish to fight my brother myself.”

“Shun-!”

“I’m sorry.” He said and struck a few of Shiryû’s pressure points, rendering him unconscious.

“Nii-san.” He looked to Ikki.

“Otouto.” Ikki acknowledged. “Why do you close your eyes?”

“Do you wish them open?” Shun asked.

“It’s been long since I’ve seen Esme-“ Ikki choked a sob. “It’s… been long since I’ve seen your green eyes.”

Shun wanted to cry, but he knew it wouldn’t change anything. He already knew how Ikki’s face would be, but for the sake of his brother he opened them.

He opened his eyes, revealing the ocean blue that mimicked Ikki’s own.

Ikki choked. “Th-they’re blue.”

Shun wanted to run into Ikki’s arms and cry. Cry and cry. Apologise for all the hardships he forced Ikki to go through because of him.

“Yeah.” Shun said. “They’re… blue.”

Ikki clenched his fist, his mouth forming a scowl.

“You _dare_ mock me like this?!” He growled. “Show me your green eyes bastard!”

Shun choked his sob back. “I _can’t._ ” He sniffed. “I just… _can’t._ ”

“What do you mean you pathetic boy?!” Ikki roared. “I’ve had enough of your tricks. I’ll end you now!”

As Ikki struck his blow, Shun’s heart raced wildly, body frozen in fear and anxiety pulsed through his veins.

 _‘Oh god what do I do?’_ He cried. _‘My body’s too heavy with fear and burden. I won’t be able to dodge this blow.’_

 _Let go._ He heard Buddha whisper. _Let go of your burden._

 _‘How do I let go?’_ He asked, desperate as the attack came closer.

 _Release your attachment to your brother._ Buddha said. _He’s long gone now little Virgo. You must let him go. It’s the only way._

 _‘But-‘_ He stopped. _‘I can’t save him.’_ He realised. _‘He’s long gone in his madness.’_

He breathed in a calm breath, and exhaled, releasing the tension he kept within his shoulders, his burden and sorrow lifted from him as his attachment to his brother was finally severed.

With a simple motion of the arm, he chanted a simple incantation.

_“Kān!”_

[][][]

He couldn’t remember what happened next. He could only remember the peace and tranquility of his mind as he released his worldly attachments.

He must have done something spectacular because the moment he woke up, he could feel the others’ gazes directed at him.

“What?” He asked.

“V-Virgo.” Seiya stuttered. “Your cosmo turned gold when you done that move.”

“What move?” Shun asked. “And what do you mean ‘Virgo’?”

“Your cosmo changed from Andromeda to Virgo.” Hyôga added. “I think if Shaka hadn’t been using the Virgo cloth, the cloth would have come to you.”

“Huh?” Shun asked, confused.

“What they mean is that you replicated the Virgo saint so much, that they thought you were the Virgo saint.” Shiryû cleared up.

“But I am.” Shun said. “I told you this.”

“When?!” Seiya exclaimed.

“When I told you the four Gold Saints on our side.” He said. “I told you, I’m a Virgo Saint.”

“You were being serious?!” Seiya’s eyes bulged. “I thought you were joking!”

“Me too.” Hyôga admitted. “At least now we have a Gold Saint by our side.”

Shun smiled. He was glad to finally find his place in the world.

His balance.

It warmed his heart.

 _‘You were right Shaka.’_ He thought. _‘Desire causes attachment, and attachment causes suffering.’_ He smiled faintly.

“But with the right balance, attachment can also become strength.” He muttered to himself. “It can become your means of motivation and ground you to reality.”

“What was that Shun-san?” Shiryû asked. “Did you say something?”

His smile widened. “I’m glad that we ended up meeting again.” He opened his eyes, happy to see that they work the same as they did previously.

“They’re blue.” Hyôga noticed. “Weren’t they green?”

“That’s what _I_ said!” Seiya exclaimed. “But no! _Apparently_ that was a _different_ Shun!” He huffed.

Shiryû and Hyôga turned to him, hoping for an explanation.

“I lied to him in the Sanctuary.” He explained. “I told him I was a different person.”

“Ah.” Hyôga and Shiryû nodded.

“I _knew_ my memory didn’t fail me!” Seiya said. “You’re lucky you had the change of eyes!”

“Yes, very lucky.” Shun said sarcastically. “Now I can see better than before.”

Seiya’s face flustered red. “N-no I didn’t mean-“ he face palmed. “You know what, nevermind. Let’s just get off this island.” He shivered. “I can feel some strong cosmo coming.”

“Yeah, let’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a whole filler i-----
> 
> anyways heres ur satisfaction to the people reacting to shuns eyes owo;; i'll work on it so its not such a monotonous reaction,.


	6. Truth

The Silver saints had been sent after them by the Sanctuary, just as Hyoga had predicted. The Silver knight sent after him had been Asterion, the Silver Hound.

But it was ironic, as Shun woke up to the peaceful sounds of the tide he realised that the one Asterion had been chasing was not _Andromeda_ , but _Black_ Andromeda.

The irony had Shun giggling, but he realised that it was just him and Shiryû on the beach. He had to find Hyôga and Seiya to regroup and go back to the mansion, but he was too tired elevate his cosmo.

 _‘How did I get so tired?’_ He sighed. _‘I really need to build up my endurance.’_

He stood up and felt his legs tremble and gave to his exhaustion, causing him to fall back to the sandy shores.

 _‘Of all the places to be transported to.’_ He sighed and gathered his strength once more, forcing himself up.

He willed his chains stiff, using it as a walking stick. He supported himself upright and leaned on his chains. He reached out using his senses and tried to find the possible whereabouts of Hyôga and Seiya.

He tried to reach out farther, but it was as though his range had been blocked off to a certain radius, preventing him from continuing his search. His head pounded from the concentration and he stopped his search for the two Bronze Saints.

After all, he had to take care of the saint that lay passed out in front of him. With the help of his chains he lowered himself down to the Dragon Saint, placing his hand over the saint’s temples.

In a swift motion, he lifted his hand and slapped it back against the Dragon’s forehead, using his cosmo to make his impact more effective.

“Gah!” Shiryû gasped. “What the-?!”

“Shiryû-kun, get up.” Shun said. “We need to find Hyôga-kun and Seiya-kun.”

“Where are _we?_ ” Shiryû rubbed his forehead. “And _why_ did you hit so _hard?”_

“You weren’t waking up.” Shun lied. “Besides, the two idiots are out there on their own. They’d probably hurt themselves.”

Shiryû groaned and got to his feet. “Can’t you do some weird cosmo stuff?”

“I tried.” He shook his head. “But something’s blocking me off. Besides,” he pointed to his stiffened chains, “I’m very tired for some reason.”

Shiryû nodded. “Hm, so one saint’s out of commission. The other two are lost and all our cloths are crippled.” He summed up. “And why is it so urgent to find the idiots?”

“Oh, didn’t you know?” Shun asked innocently. “The Sanctuary sent Silver Saints.”

Shiryû sighed. “Of _course.”_ He rubbed his temples. “Here, hold onto my shoulder.”

Shun reached out and grabbed hold of Shiryû’s shoulder guard, steadying himself and letting his chains soften back to its usual form.

“You ready?” Shiryû asked.

“Yeah.” Shun nodded. “I can sense a faint cosmo over there.” He pointed and Shiryû followed.

“Okay, we’ll go there.”

[][][]

As they headed towards the source of cosmo, Shun couldn’t help but feel an extra presence of another cosmo in their group.

“Shiryû-kun.” He said. “Can you feel it?”

“No. My senses aren’t as good as yours Shun.” He paused. “Why what’s wrong?”

Shun stopped their pace. “I can feel someone following us.”

Shiryû tensed and prepared his stance. “Where?”

“There.” He pointed and set his chains free, allowing them to slither across the shore.

Shun himself let go of his hold on Shiryû, allowing the Dragon saint to prepare his attack. The hidden figure stepped out and he heard Shiryû gasp.

“Mū!” He called out. “What are you doing here?”

“How peculiar.” The man of pink cosmo said. “I had saved you and your friends, but it seems that you already had some help by your side.” He turned to Shun. “Who are you?”

“Andromeda Shun.” He said. “Are you, by any chance, the Gold Saint of Aries?”

The man nodded. “I am Aries Mū. Though I am usually referred to as Mū of Jamil, the Cloth Blacksmith.” He humbly introduced.

“Wha- You’re a Gold Saint?!” Shiryu exclaimed. “Shun! How did you know?!”

“He has the cosmo of a Gold Saint.” He explained. “Besides, I’ve heard talk of the Aries Saint being defective.”

“Such rumours are true Andromeda.” Mū confirmed. “Now, please tell me why your cosmo has the same capabilities as that of a Gold Saint?”

“Now? We have to find the other Bronze Saints Mister Aries.” He said. “The Silver Saints are after us.”

“I know.” Mū said. “I was the one who sent the Silver Knights after the Blacks.” He confessed. “It was a simple illusion really.” He shrugged.

“I’m guessing you were also the one who teleported us here?” Shun asked. 

Mū nodded. “Yes. And I also apologise for partially blocking your Sixth Sense.” He bowed lightly. “Your cosmo had turned… gold. So I was unsure whether you were an enemy or not.”

“And yet you saved me.” Shun pointed out. “Thank you Mister Aries.”

“Just call me Mū.” He insisted. “Now, can you please tell me why your cosmo was like a Gold Saint’s?” He asked. “Particularly _Virgo?”_

Shun took a deep breath. “I am Virgo Shaka’s student and successor.” He said. “Buddha has guided me down the path of Virgo.”

“Hm. I see.” Mū nodded at the given information. “So Shaka had an apprentice too.”

“Yeah.” Shun nodded. “ _Now_ can we go find the other two?”

“Patience Shun.” Mū smiled. “You’re much different from Shaka.”

“I know.” Shun sighed. “But why must we wait?”

“I am conducting a… test.” He said cryptically. “If they are unable to complete it, then they won’t be able to overcome the corruption of the Sanctuary.”

“You know about it?!” Shiryû asked.

“Of course, that’s why I never saw him around.” Shun intercepted. “By any chance, is the Libra Saint _also_ a defect?”

Mū nodded. “It was Dohko who had suggested to me of my defection.” 

“So we have two defective Gold Saints, and two missing Gold Saints.”

“I know Gemini has been missing for quite a while, but who is the other missing one?” Mū asked.

“Sagittarius.” He said. “I haven’t seen a Sagittarius Saint or Cosmo ever since Shaka trained me.”

“Oh.” Mū said numbly. “Didn’t Shaka tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

Mū turned to Shiryû. “How about you, has Rōshi spoken of the Sagittarius Saint?”

“He hasn’t told me of any of the Gold Saints.” Shiryû confessed. “I just know that there are twelve.”

Mū cursed under his breath. “Pupils of Gold Saints yet aren’t informed of what happened to one.” He sighed. “I think you’d want to hold on to Shiryû Shun.”

“Okay.” Shun held on to Shiryû’s shoulder guard again, confused by the Aries Saint’s instructions.

“A little more than a decade ago Sagittarius had gone to the Grand Pope to discuss his terms as the successor of the Pope and the leader of the Sanctuary.” He narrated. “But when he came out of the Temple, he was seen holding baby Athena in his arms in an attempted kidnap.”

Shiryû gasped though Shun remained silent, hoping for Mū to continue.

“The Pope had declared Sagittarius Aiolos a traitor, and sent out a command that he was to be killed on sight.” He paused, taking in the weary and horrified expressions that the young saints adorned. “He was eventually killed by Capricorn Shura.”

“Why did he try to kidnap Athena?” Shiryû asked. “Doesn’t that go against his knighthood or something?”

Mū shrugged. “Who knows. When he passed by my Temple he was shouting that the Pope had gone mad and that he had tried to kill baby Athena.” He said. “But that was unlike my master- Aries and Pope Shion- so I had thought he had gone mad.”

“But isn’t the current Grand Master Pope Arles?” Shun asked.

“Yes, but when I think about it, my Master wouldn’t so quickly give his position off to his brother.” He said. “I don’t even recall him speaking of one. Which is when I realised the savagery Pope _Arles_ had created.” He spat the name.

“I realised that _Arles_ had killed my master, because Shion wouldn’t allow the Sanctuary to fall into the hands of a barbarian.” He breathed.

Just as they finished up their talk, a spike of cosmo flared in a direction that Shun guessed was where Seiya was at. He looked to Mū, still holding onto Shiryû’s shoulder guard.

 _“Now_ can we go?”

Mū smiled.

“I guess we can intervene.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill be honest w u, i forgot abt this fanfic lol

**Author's Note:**

> I APOLOGISE THIS HSRUGR WAS LIKE WRITTEN BAcK WHEN I WAS *counts fingers* YEAR 10 [holy shit year 10] SO LIKE THE GRAMMAR AND PACING AND SENTENCES ARE LIKE COMPLETE S H I T AND I WANNA KMS FOR IT BUT LIKE I HAVE NO MOTIVATION TO WRITE SO LLIKE UH DONT MIND ANY INCONSISTENCISE BECAUSE I FORGOT HOW THIS ARC WENT LMAOOOOOOOO KMS
> 
> Also this shitty writing goes on until Chapter 7 where I finally have to fucking write my one (1) singular braincell out.


End file.
